Killalla's Past
by shadowofshippo
Summary: Killalla's been thinking about the times he's been with Modoriko. And yeah, she's a he here.
1. Chapter 1

Shadowofshippo: Well I've been thinking lately. What if killalla was a guy?

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha and any of the other characters except for Midoriko's personality, killalla's past, and his past self. That's right Killalla's a guy here!

Chapter one:

It was dusk, the shear cold night tore through my thin clothing. I looked up and saw a girl who radiated in goodness. My blood smeared her clothing as she helped me up. I looked at her confused. 'Why was she helping me?' I thought. 'I'm a demon, and she knows it.' She led me into a hut where I passed out for a few hours.

I woke up suddenly, remembering I was in the presence of a human. "Carefull," The girl said, as I sat up. "You're wounds might open again."

"Thank you," I said rather gruffly, as I stood. " but demons can handle these kinds of wounds."

"I know." The girl said, that's when I noticed that she was carrying arrows and a bow on her back. A sword was also by her side.

'Had she been the one I had heard killing demons?' I thought. 'A mere child? Or could there be someone else living with her.' I looked around a bit to make sure we were the only ones here. I wasn't able to pick up the scent of anyone else. "So you live here alone?"

"No, not right here. At home I have the villagers." She replied honestly.

Already this girl was strange, was she really telling the truth. Why was she telling me all of these things? Why wasn't she afraid of me? The weapons she carried, was she really able to use them?

"I'm Midoriko." The girl said introducing herself. "What's your name?"

"Kirara." I replied. The least I could do was give her my name. She did save my life and all...

"It's nice to meet you, Kirara." Midoriko smiled.

_Kirara!_

_Kirara!_

_Where are you?_

I woke up shaking the dirt off my thick coat. Shippo and Sango were calling after me. Tracked down thier scent and gave a small mew.

"There you are!" Sango said, picking me up. "I thought I lost you."

"Yeah, everyone was all worried!" Shippo exclamied.

I hadn't really been listening to them. I was a little worried of my dream. had this meant she will be coming back? But she couldn't her soul's fighing within the jewel still...

Shadowofshippo: So what do you think? I good start for the two?


	2. Chapter 2

Shadowofshippo: Well I've been thinking lately. What if killalla was a guy?

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha and any of the other characters except for Midoriko's personality, killalla's past, and his past self. That's right Killalla's a guy here! Also to clear things up in his past he has a human-like form like Sessomaru, and Naraku.

Chapter two:

It's been a week now since I met Midoriko. My wounds were long healed, yet I vist her everyday in the villiage. Awkward as it was, she had always enjoyed my company, in fact I think she encourages it. The villiages said she was pure as snow, only goodness came from her, and they say that this 'goodness' helps her kill demons without even touching them. I had shivered at the thought. It would be a disgrace to be killed by a mere mortal.

We were walking allong a path nearby the villiage, when I senced the presance of many demons. 'Had they wished to harm her?' I thought, my hand already wrapped around the handle of my blade. "There are demons afoot." I told her.

Midoriko nodded, her hand was already pointed towards the bushes where the enemy demons were. "There's ten of them behind us." She whispered.

"How-" A demon jumped out of the bushes behind me, his blade looking for blood. I quickly pulled my blade and defended against his attack. "Out of my way!" I roared, slicing through his torso; then rapidly attacking the others with efficent accuracy.

When I was finished, I looked back to Midoriko. A sad expression was upon her face, in place of her casual smile. "I'm sorry." Light emerged from her hand, easily vaporizing the demons before her.

Had she been truly sorry for killing these demons I would never know. Midoriko fell to her knees. She seemed to be in pain. I quickly got to her side. "I'm a murderer..." She said quietly.

I helped her up. She was in pain, emotionaly. "You did what you had to do to protect yourself it's natural."

_Kirara!_

_Kirara!_

_No! I don't want to wake up, not yet!_

_Kirara!_

I woke to see Shippo before me. He was shaking me awake. "Kirara! Everyone's waking for you! Miroku and Sango found some leads on Naraku!"

I mewed, as I shifted to my larger cat demon from. My human-like form forgotten. My thoughts still lingered in my past, but I followed Sango's instructions. My memory... That time... It was the first time I've ever seen her use her powers. It sort of reminded me of Kikyo's and Kagome's, but Midoriko's was hundreds of times more powerful than them.

Shadowofshippo: So, what'd ya think?


End file.
